Love can hurt
by Snow shower
Summary: Nina has a deep secret and a love for poetry, both help her find her one true love


"What will happen, if I hold your hand? What will you do then? What will happen, if I stay by your side? Will you push me away? And what will happen, if I say that I love you? Will you never talk to me again?"

I glance up at my class shyly. Most of the guys are speechless, and some of the girls are in tears. My teacher smiles and says, "Well done once again, Nina." He turns to my classmates, "Everyone, use Nina as an example when you are writing your poetry." He motions me to go to my seat and I sit down quietly, feeling the eyes of other staring down on me. I try to ignore it the best I can until lunch.

As I sit down at the lunch table, all the girls in my class come up to me in tears. One girl, Layla, asks, "How on earth did you come up with that movingly emotional poem?" I take a small bite of my sandwich and reply, "It's not that hard when you listen to your heart and what your feeling." They crowd closer around me and Natasha asks, "Have you ever fallen in love? Is that why you wrote that?" I keep my head down, "No reason, it was just something that I was jotting down in my notebook. That's all."

They all look disappointed at my reply and all left the table but one, my best friend Nala. She sits down in front of me and asks, "Can you tell me one of your stories, Nina?" I sigh and smile, "If I must." Nala shifts into a comfortable position and I begin.

"There was a girl about the same age as me. She had short, boy cut, white hair and pointed elfin ears. She was born a normal girl but treated as a reject in her school. She was a bright minded girl who loved to write and draw, always looking out for her classmates even though she was practically invisible to them. Most people were scared of her because of her piercing red eyes or her eerie white hair. She hated violence and always avoided any fighting but was nicknamed by her classmates the 'Blood Elf' Everyday, she would be called a wicked blood elf and was completely ignored by everyone."

I stop and Nala looks at me with innocent eyes, "What happened to the girl, Nina?" I rest my chin on my hand and reply dully, "She never came back to the school and disappeared. No one saw her again after that." Nala smiles, "She had your personality, only you have wonderful long red hair and deep blue eyes." I turn my head in another direction and sigh. Nala grins and knows I'm going into deep thinking, so she leaves without a word.

I get up finally and mumble, "Yea, I guess I do…." I begin to walk away to my classroom, when I bump right into someone. I land on my butt and apologize, "My bad, I wasn't looking where I was going." I begin to get up when I see a hand held out. I look up to see one of the most cutest and smartest boys in my class, Neo. I take it shyly and he helps me up without a word. I smile and begin to walk away, but he stops me and asks, "What was the Blood Elf's name?" I frown and ask, "You were listening?"

He nods, "You haven't noticed that when you tell Nala a story, the whole room is silent so they can listen. It wasn't just me." I turn away and grumble, "Her name is of no concern to you." He chuckles and says, "Well, until you tell me, I'll call her Blood Elf." I flinch at the sound of the nickname. He sees this and smirks, "Blood Elf." I flinch again and I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I grabs my shoulder and makes me face him, "The story wasn't about some girl…It was about you."

I growl in anger and shout at him, "FINE! So what if it was me!" Neo crosses his arms and says, "So…..show the school what you really look like." I bare my fangs at him and growl again. I grab my red haired wig and pull it off, revealing my white, boy cut hair. I pull it back to show my elfin ears. And lastly, I take out my contacts, showing my blood red eyes. I frown and ask, "Happy now? Do you like to ruin my life?"

Neo steps closer to me and grabs my waist, pulling me to him. He smirks and says, "If you held my hand, I would never let go. If you stayed by my side, I'll be sure that you never leave. And if you said I love you, I would make you mine forever." I look up at him, shocked that he completed what was missing in my poem. He kisses my cheek and says, "Your aren't afraid to show your true self, I like that in you. Will you be mine, Nina the Blood Elf?"

I smile, for he was the one I wanted to be with forever. I nod and kiss Neo on the lips, "I love you." We both smirk and say in unison, "And if you say I do, I will be with you until I die."

**( this defiantly wasn't one of my best. I feel like it's missing some stuff. Oh well.)**


End file.
